It is conventional to convey formation testing and/or formation sampling tools into a wellbore penetrating a subterranean formation. Formation testing and/or formation sampling tools are usually configured to establish a fluid communication with the formation and to measure characteristics of the fluid contained in the formations pores.
Some formation testing and/or formation sampling tools may be lowered into the wellbore via tubing or a drill string having a mud column in a bore therethrough, and may utilize a mud pulse telemetry system to provide measurements during the testing/sampling operation. Mud pulse telemetry uses acoustic waves in the drilling fluid to transmit data from the tools to the surface, or vice versa. Descriptions of such formation testing and/or formation sampling tools may be found, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,555,945, 5,799,733, 6,148,912, 7,093,674, 7,243,537 and in PCT Patent Application Pub. No. WO 2008/100156, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference.
There have been various attempts over the years to develop telemetry systems for providing improved communication between a well site located at the Earth's surface and one or more downhole tools that are faster, have higher data rates, and do not require the presence and/or the circulation of a particular type of drilling fluid. For example, acoustic telemetry has been proposed, which transmits acoustic waves through the drill string. Another example is electromagnetic telemetry through the earth. The placement of wires in drill pipes for carrying signals (sometimes referred to as Wired Drill Pipe telemetry) has also been proposed. These telemetry systems may enable improvements in operating a formation testing and/or formation sampling tool conveyed via tubing or drill string.